Keep Holding On
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: He needs her. Terribly. He’s fighting death and she will be there for him, whispering ‘keep holding on’ to him…. Please read. Two-shot. :D PS: Sequel of With You.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He needs her. Terribly. He's fighting death and she will be there for him, whispering 'keep holding on' to him…. Please read. Two-shot. :D PS: Sequel of **_**With You**_**. **

Disclaimer: No, I am not J. K. Rowling. She's the author of Harry Potter series. She is, I tell you. You HAVE to believe me! :P

A/N: Pure imagination. I don't even know if something like this had happened. So, yeah, imagination. :D

Oh, and this is a sequel of 'With You'. I also mentioned this story a bit in 'What if…?'

* * *

"Is he fine?" Hermione Granger asked Ginny Weasley anxiously.

Ginny looked at Hermione and her brother, Ron, with tear-filled eyes.

"I don't know…" she whimpered.

"Aww, Gin…" Hermione beckoned her like a mother, inviting her for a hug. Ginny flew to her and sobbed softly.

"What happened?" Ron asked, trying hard to not sound frightened.

"I-I dunno, Ron. I just don't know. I came home, and there, laying still on the floor, I found Harry in a pool of blood. Apparently he tried to… oh…." Ginny lowered lips trembled even harder.

Ron looked at his sister, wondering what she must have seen that had terrified her so. It wasn't like Ginny to be so out of control and such a wreck. He felt a surge of sympathy for his kid sister.

He needed to find out what had happened.

Ginny paced the corridor; thinking everything through. She knew that Harry was suffering from depression. She was aware that Harry had been experiencing terrible nightmares. He woke up every night in sweat, gasping and breathing hard. Then Ginny would comfort him and tell him that everything will be fine, and he would cling to her like a child, his face stricken. That helplessness would frustrate her. She didn't know what they could possibly do. Hermione had told her of "therapist" in the Muggle world who helped people but none was available here. And there was no point in taking Harry to a Muggle psychologist. They weren't too likely to understand what was happening and what he was suffering with. So Ron, Hermione, and Ginny tried to distract Harry. Take him out sometimes, talk to him about the War. That was Hermione's idea. She had been reading those Muggle books and she said that they advised the 'patient' to talk as much as possible about what he/she was going through to slowly let out his emotions.. So they tried. But….

It was the little get-together that Harry and Ginny had to celebrate their engagement. After a delicious dinner and dessert, the four friends were enjoying coffee when Hermione decided to put her plan in action.

"You know, last night, I was thinking about the War…." she began.

Harry gave her a curious look.

"I do too sometimes…" Ginny spoke up, catching on.

"So, I was thinking, what -- well, you all must have suffered some kind of mental trauma…." Hermione continued, hesitating a bit.

Ron sighed, "Who didn't, Mione? Who didn't? I couldn't believe Fred was gone. I would just, just start saying something like, 'Oh, Fred must have done this.' And then realize that he wasn't there to do it…."

"And, I would feel a shock every time I saw George without Fred. It looked like a half picture done…" Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked at them all silently and then turned to Harry and said… "Harry, you didn't feel anything?"

"Me? Hermione… I numbed myself. And, really, I had been suffering death of a loved one, a friend since… forever. My entire life has been like that. Why would I feel 'traumatized'? Oh this was just norm. Regular. Happens everyday to me!" he said with such sarcasm, such bitter sarcasm that Hermione looked at him in shock; she had been struck dumb for she wasn't expecting a response like that.

"I… Harry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have… I've got to go…" Harry mumbled, leaving the three of them looking shocked and worried.

Ginny sighed. She was past the stage of tears and breaking down. Her inner self was reminding her that she really should have been expecting that. The symptoms were all there. They knew he was suffering inside, that he was 'suffocating' like he had once cried to her after one of his nightmares.

But nothing could've prepared her for what she found when she went home this evening. Nothing could have….

It had been a hectic day, it had started with Harry being unusually quiet. He looked a bit ill, so Ginny had decided that he shouldn't go to his Aurors' training school today; thus, she left Harry with a tender kiss to leave for Quidditch practice sessions with her team, the Holyhead Harpies.

--

She arrived at her place in London around 6'o clock, exhausted and weary of the paparazzi, who as usual, tailed her everywhere she went.

The house was eerily quiet. Ginny wondered where Harry was…

"Harry? Honey?"

No response.

"Honey…? Harry !!" she was starting to feel a bit panicked.

No answer, still.

She searched every room frantically, looking for a sign of Harry; not here, not here, no, not over here as well.

'Where is he !?' her mind screamed at her.

'Ok, Ginny, calm down, calm doooown. He must be somewhere…chill.' she tried to console herself and finally looked in the master bathroom.

Her heart stopped.

'No, no, no, no!'

She approached him slowly. He was lying there, on the cold floor, and she hoped that he was only unconscious. As she came closer, she saw that his hands were soaked with blood, his glasses askew, he was deathly pale. Her scared eyes took in the arm… the cut arm.

Harry Potter had cut himself. His nerve, to be exact...

"Oh, Merlin! Harry! NO!" Ginny screamed.

Ginny closed her eyes, that memory was going to one of the most painful parts of her nightmare. The nightmare that she always had on the night of Fred's death anniversary…

"Why, Harry, why?" she whispered.

But why he did it, she didn't know, what she did know was that he needed her. Now, more than ever. She should have paid more attention to him… thinking back, she didn't even know why she never told her mother about it. Maybe Mrs. Weasley would have known something about depression therapy that she didn't. Oh how could she have been so dumb !?

She leaned against the wall and sighed forlornly.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Yes, Healer Jones, what exactly is wrong with Harry?" Ron anxiously asked Healer Jones.

"Well…" Hr. Jones started, "Harry sliced open his nerves on his right hand, obviously, it is an attempted suicide. Healer Swift and I are trying our best to do whatever we can; but Potter has lost a lot of blood, also, he performed a charm on his arm that is making it very hard for us to preserve the blood…" he licked his lips looking a bit harried.

"Oh…" Ron mumbled, shocked. "Erm, well, thanks, Hr. Jones…"

'Suicide? Harry, oh Merlin. Why, Harry, why !?' Ron wondered, shocked.

**(5 hours later)**

"Healer Swift, is Harry fine now?" Hermione asked Hr. Swift nervously.

"Well, we have stopped the blood. And also performed the counter hex. We hope that he will soon be conscious again. We can't say right now about his condition though. For all we know, Harry could go into the _deep sleep. _If he does that, then well, we aren't so sure what we will do then…" Swift said helplessly.

"Oh, dear…"

"Yes."

"Hermione, Ginny, we have to do something." Ron told the two worried girls.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"One: in the morning, we have to inform Dad, Mom and the rest of the family."

"Of course."

"Two: Find a way to keep this news out of the media. The _Prophet_ would have a field day if they found that … that… Harry tried to, uh, attempt suicide." he looked worriedly at Ginny.

"Crap." Hermione cursed.

"Yeah…"

"Harry wouldn't want the kids to know about this. This will only discourage them… I mean, their hero trying to end his own life? That is definitely not what he would want the younger generation to know… After all, Harry Potter has forever been a source of inspiration and motivation for the survivors of the War…" Ginny spoke up.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and Ron clapped his hands once to show finality.

"Good. So… suggestions on how we can prevent this from happening?"

"First: Inform the doctors, I mean , healers that they are not to say anything. Any progress or news is to be told to you, me or Ginny." Hermione directed, taking charge.

"Yes and that Harry is to be shifted to a private high security room." Ginny continued.

"Got it." Ron said.

"That no reporter/media/stranger/animal/ person is to be allowed in there except for the three of us and the other Weasley family members who are only going to be allowed if, and only if, they are with one of us." Ginny ordered.

Ron nodded grimly. "Anything else?"

"Rita Skeeter is NOT to be allowed within 1,000 ft. of the ward." Hermione whispered fiercely.

"Yes!" Ginny agreed.

"Yep, thanks, you two," Ron bid them goodbye as he left.

"This is so messy…" Hermione sighed.

"I hate the media…" Ginny growled savagely.

Hermione looked at her in pity as Ginny continued, "Seriously, they never left him alone! I mean, oh ugh, they have been after him since he was like… fourteen! He has been looked down upon, faced rejection, brutal treatment, unfriendliness, since the day he has been born! Why, then, tell me, would somebody want to be the 'Chosen One'? It has ruined his life! Though Voldemort is gone, he has still ruined Harry's life…" Ginny cried, tearing up.

Hermione gave her yet another warm hug, trying hard to make her best friend feel better.

**(The next morning)**

"Ginny!" cried a shrill voice as somebody came running up to the youngest Weasley. (not really the youngest anymore, at least not in this timeframe)"Mum!" cried Ginny

"Ohhhh, Gin, sweety, no, don't cry!" she comforted her as she stroked her daughter's red, silky thick hair.

'Harry loves to run his fingers through them…' Ginny gasped as more tears fell out.

Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly at Mr. Weasley. Ginny was behaving in a very un-Ginny-like way. It wasn't like her to be so emotional…. But then ….this was _Harry_ they talking about here. Everybody knew how they loved each other….

"Ginny, was there something going on that you hadn't told us about?" Moll Weasley looked at Ginny piercingly.

"Mum… I… well…. Yes. Harry was having terrible nightmare. Again. He used to have those in his fifth year. Only this time, they were much, much worse, mother. And, well, he was also suffering from depression." Ginny mumbled, abashed.

"What!? And you didn't get him treated!?"

"I… there isn't any help available here, is there, mother?"

"Of course there is!"

"W-what?"

"Yes. Right here in St. Mungo's. They had healers for emotional issues. George was taking help, Gin…"

"Merlin."

"You didn't know?""No!"

"You didn't even try to find out…?"

Ginny groaned.

"No…."

"Ginny!"

"I know, mum."

"Ooooohhhhh. Ugh!"

"I am sorry…"

"You better be. Now just pray that Harry doesn't go into _deep sleep_… then we can get him some help. Nice fiancée you are..." she growled.

'This is going all wrong…' Ginny sighed, miserable. One moment, everything was OK, now all is just…falling apart.

"Ron, I can't believe this. How could I have been so _stupid_…?" Hermione Granger worriedly looked at her fiancé.

"Stupid? You? How?" he asked blankly.

"Well, I heard Mrs. Weasley telling Ginny that they do have therapist here. Right here, in fact, in Mungo's…"

"But you wouldn't have known!"

"How couldn't I? I, who had read thousands of books, who has so much knowledge, didn't know something like that? And I couldn't even bother reading some wizard books instead of those dumb Muggle books that didn't help even a bit!"

"Mione. Don't blame yourself. You can still say that you wouldn't have known since nobody in your family is Wizard or has mental issues, or is a Wizard with mental issues. But… my own brother George! And I didn't know!? Ooohhhh. How….?!"

"Suppose you two stop blaming yourself?" Mr. Weasley suggested in a tired voice as he, Mrs. Weasley, and George walked over to the couple.

Hermione looked down at the floor, and Ron looked at them curiously.

"You two shouldn't blame yourself because both of you were young, immature and inexperienced at handling something like this. So was Ginny. What you three SHOULD blame yourself for is not informing your mother and me that Harry was suffering. Harry will not be blamed because he, as usual, didn't tell anybody about his problems. He never does. That is the major problem with him!" Mr. Weasley continued.

Both of them looked at Arthur Weasley ridiculously.

"Dad, we are adults! How can you call us 'young' and 'immature'? Mind you, we are twenty-four!" Ron protested childishly.

"Adults, yes. Mature, no. Age has nothing to do with maturity, m'dear."

"Moving on!" Mrs. Weasley hinted loudly.

"Yes, moving on, what exactly was Harry going through?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Well, we told you before. Nightmares. Numbness. Bitter words. Pessimistic outlook to life, touchy, and on and on…Basically, very un-Harry-like behaviour."

George sighed. "We have to be there for him now, you hear?"

All of them nodded resolutely.

**(The Next Morning)**

"Ginny! Ginny!" Ron cried excitedly to his sister.

"What?"

"They're allowing visitors in there."

"He is awake..?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, he wouldn't go in the _deep sleep_, that's for sure. He's out of danger.. But when he will wake up and talk and stuff, they can't predict. But Hr. Swift said that his family and friends can visit him. Seven at a time. So you, I, Hermione, Dad, Mum, Neville, and George can go in there." Ron grinned at her.

"No, I will not go with you. Take Luna instead."

"Why?"

"I--I … want to go alone…"

"Oh, that's fine."

Ginny watched as the excited crowd of seven entered the room. She was terribly afraid of what she will find when she went in there.

The visiting time was thirty minutes.. Meaning they were going to be in there that long , wanting to spend as much time with him as they could. Meanwhile, she decided to go in the cafeteria and get herself a cup of coffee.

**(25 minutes later)**

Ginny Weasley stood in front of her love. He looked so serene, so calm and at rest that it was painful. She realized that she should have been there for him when he needed her… And she promised herself that she will be there for him forever.

Ginny took a seat next to him, and held his hand.

"Harry… I am sorry. I… was I that terrible ? Did you not care for me at all ? Why did you try to leave me all alone, Harry? Don't you know that I need you. That you are my anchor. That if you leave me then… I'll….die, Harry. I am so, so, so sorry that I wasn't enough. That I couldn't relieve you of that pain when you needed it to be gone. I am sorry that I couldn't … help you. I am sorry." she squeezed his hands tightly as tears seeped put and fell on his hands.

"I am sorry."

And she fled the building in tears. "Whaaaa, Gin…?" Hermione called after her but she didn't hear. She kept running, going wherever her feet took her. Her feet pounded the hard cold marble floor and she nearly tripped on the stairs as she finally made it out of St. Mungo's.

The cold wind soothed her frenzied mind. She sank on the ground, weeping uncontrollably.

"Harry….!!"

* * *

_A.N: Depressing ? I know. But I always wondered how Harry could be that strong. And I had a feeling that sometimes in his adult life, he had to crack ! Sorry, I was always anti-angst, depressing stories. In fact, on this site, I almost always read the humor/romance stories first._

_Oh, and I had no idea what depressed people do, or their symptoms. I just… made up some. (looks innocent)_

_I dunno how I am at writing this genre. I hope it's OK. All type of reviews appreciated. Will update really soon. As soon as I get two-three reviews. ;)_

_Thanks for reading!_

**Ginny. :D**

**The seriously AWESOME BETA is : ****Xx.siriusly.lily.xX**

**A really, really rocking person, y'all. Believe me ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of Keep Holding On**

Disclaimer: Insert a funny, witty, disclaimer acknowledging that I am not the author of the Harry Potter series. J. K. Rowling is. )

_A.N.: As usual in my stories, exaggerated characters, drama galore; and 'deep sleep' is really 'coma'. Wizards call it 'deep sleep' because 'Coma' actually originates …: Mid-17th century. Via modern Latin Greek kōma "deep sleep"_

_This chapter may be a bit less dramatic, and more on the 'hurt/comfort'. And there may be a surprise by the end… I decided to experiment with the ending. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. And thanks to all who have reviewed. Those reviews make my day, I get so excited when I see 'Review alert for the story Keep Holding On.' :-D Enough of my blabbering. I present to you the second and the final chapter of Keep Holding On!_

"This place is gorgeous…" Ginny Weasley murmured to herself as she paced the floors of the woods silently, lithely stepping over roots and branches. The dark emerald forest reminded her of Harry's eyes, the chattering birds of the way he acted when he was nervous; the blackness that surrounded her of his dark mane. It had been Ginny who had suggested that he let his hair grow longer so that it reached his shoulders; and with his Auror figure….in Romilda Vane's words, he was a total hunk; and now, more than ever, he made the girls swoon and fall to his feet… (And despise Ginny; Ginny smiled a little thinking of those Harry-crazy girls, remembering that she too had been one of them)

They say that forests represented death. Was it Fate that had led her to this unknown place? Surely humans could not have known such a pure place; it had an untouched, serene feeling of something that has never been meddled by magic or technology alike.

But was Destiny hinting that he would die…? Surely …not.

All of a sudden, the appealing woods vanished, in it's place, the forest seemed dark and forbidding; Ginny felt like as if it was trying to tell her of something. Knew in her heart that she would come again, but with Harry.

And she knew that she had to go back and be there with him. Stand there like a pillar for him as he struggled. After all, hadn't she promised him that she would be with him forever? So why should the ominous future stop her, now? The one that she needed needed her.

Ginerva gazed into the green that reminded her of his eyes, longing to see Harry's eyes. Her insides ached to see that smile that made her heart dance since the age of ten. Craved that feeling of love, comfort and happiness when he held her hand or just said her name.

She yearned for Harry; knowing that he will come back to her if she asked him to.

And she was going to do just that.

* * *

"Oh Ginny, look what happened!" Hermione cried tearfully as a sleepy Ginny made her way to her best friend the next morning.

"What?" she replied warily.

"This!" Hermione brandished a newspaper, The Daily Prophet, in front of her nose.

Ginny gaped in disbelief at she eyed the black-and-white hysterical figure that that was weeping and occasionally crying out something.

"What…in the name…of Merlin?" she huffed as her eyes raced down, taking in every word. The article on the front page was headed by a big bold headline of, 'Weasley Found Howling Potter's Name!'

"Howling," she frowned indignantly.

"Keep reading!" Hermione urged.

__

"Ginerva, Ginny, Weasley, star of the last Quidditch Cup, daughter of Arthur Weasley, the famous Auror Ron Weasley's sister, and Harry Potter's fiancée was found last night in the front garden of the Saint Mungo's crying out Harry Potter's name. Reasons? Unknown. Some speculate that it might be because Potter and Weasley broke up; a close friend was heard claiming, "Ginny and Harry's relationship has been on rocks lately. He thinks that she doesn't give him any space while she claims that he is too 'jealous' of her fame."

Though the couple did announce their plans to get married recently, many declare that this is merely a publicity stunt and that Potter is actually due to marry Weasley's brother's fiancée, and Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger."

"What the …?" Ginny protested.

"Shh…Go on."

__

"Though as to why she was found crying in the garden of St. Mungo's, we have only one logical reason: it maybe that this spot was Potter and G. Weasley's 'place'. Some have gone as far as to claim that Harry proposed her here. The reason, like we have stated before, is unknown and maybe Potter feels some attachment to hospitals; the fact being that he has spent a lot of time in the place where people would rather not visit. We also…"

(Continued on page 4)

"Oh, this is ridiculous! I can't read this rubbish anymore!" Ginny cried, frustrated.

"Well, the only good thing is that they don't know why you were there and that Harry is actually admitted here." Hermione stated matter-of-factly as she took the paper from Ginny and threw it on one of the chairs.

"Oh, seriously, the Prophet has outdone itself this time. Can you believe what they have written!? A normal person would have thought at least once that maybe I was crying in front of the Hospital because my boyfriend was admitted in that place? But noo, they have come up with hundreds of suggestion, each one even more ridiculous that the last one!" Ginny ranted.

"What 'close friend' were they talking about…?" Hermione said, cutting her friend's tirade against the media.

"They are so freaking anno- what? Close friend? Oh but…all of our friends know that Harry and I are happy! I mean, our relationship ISN'T on the rocks. It is rocking, in a good sense! And…well… I am not jealous of Harry's fame, and I think I give him enough space and….oh I don't what they are talking about…" Ginny gave up, defeated.

"They made it up? Merlin, I should so sue them!" Hermione shook her head, outraged.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I think right now, you two should be paying attention to Harry. At least right now." Interjected a weary voice belonging to Ronald Weasley.

"Morning, Ron," Ginny sighed, reaching over and hugging him.

"Morning, Gin. Where had you disappeared to?" he asked her as he hugged her back.

Ginny pointed to the newspaper, rolling her eyes.

"The Prophet reported the truth…? Now THAT should be in the Prophet."

"No. All they got right was me crying in the garden. The rest is the biggest piece of bull I have ever read. This even beats all that crap Trelawney put us through!"

Hermione and Ron cracked a smile only half-heartedly; both of them looked exhausted.

"Wow, you two sure look tired. Have you slept all night?" Ginny questioned them, gaping.

"Never mind that, Gin. We need to focus on more important things here." Hermione rode over the question with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, we do. For instance, they know that Ginny was here crying in front of St. Mungo's… They should not under any circumstances know why she was there. Rita Skeeter will definitely be here in her bug disguise. We have to be very careful of that. Any other suggestions…?" Ron asked, looking at the two of them.

"Yep, definitely look out for Rita," Hermione growled immediately, looking around as if hoping to spot the blonde reporter.

"Yeah and…you two should go catch a wink," Ginny insisted.

"Ginny! This is not as important as Harry's safety. Come on, please, help!" Hermione sighed wearily.

"Riiiiiight. So, we know what we need to watch out for. I am going to visit Harry. Is he awake yet?" Harry's fiancée asked anxiously.

Both Ron and Hermione avoided her eyes, giving her the answer.

Ginny sighed and walked away; she didn't feel like talking to anybody but him. Ginny figured that Ron and Hermione would know what to do. They were able. She just needed to see Harry, Harry and just Harry.

"Hey, Harry." she whispered to him as she slid in the chair next to his bed.  
"You OK? I promise you I will be there, yeah? And, as for the paparazzi…don't you worry about them. They won't bother you as long as I am there, you hear me? Please, just, come back to your Gin. Remember me? The one you love? The one you were gonna marry? Rem--meber me…" she sniffed, clutching his hands as she sobbed away the day, hiding her face in her hair.

****

The Next Morning

"Uhm, uh, Jann...Jen…." somebody rasped out in a hoarse voice the next morning.

Ginny looked up, her cheeks shining with tears and found a miraculous sight.

"Oh my goodness. Harry!" she gasped. "Oh. Oh. Oh…" she sobbed as she kissed him all over his face.

"You're …u-u-up," she wept.

"Wh-hat happened?" he croaked.

"Harry, darling…wait you don't remember?"

Harry moved his head side to side, "all I remember is a flash of red light and everything going blank…"

"You-you mean, you mean, that-that you d-don't remember trying to k-k-kill yourself?" Ginny whispered her eyes wide.

"Whaaaa!? Why would I do that?" He gasped, sitting up, and wincing in pain.

"You didn't…kill yourself?" Ginny repeated in a hoarse voice; and the waterworks started again.

Harry looked at Ginny oddly; it wasn't like Ginny to cry like that. It was more like…well…Mrs. Weasley or Hermione.

"Sweety, Gin, what's wrong?" He softly said to her, cupping her head in his hands.

She looked up at him, her face white and her eyes streaming and sniffled, "Harry, you have been in unconscious for the past two-three days. Everybody thought you had killed yourself because," Harry frowned here and Ginny thought it best to plow through, "because when I came home that day, I found you in the b-bathroom, you were unconscious and your--your …you were in a pool of blood and your nerves on your hands were sliced open. Harry…it was so, so scary!" she whimpered to him. "Don't EVER do that to me again. PLEASE." she beseeched him.

Harry was still frowning, looking like as if he was in deep thoughts.

"Right, Gin. You know I can never leave you…."

* * *

"But…I didn't do it!" Harry protested, addressing Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and George, who had come rushing in as soon as Ginny had told them that Harry was awake.

"But, then what happened?" Ginny asked grimly, finally taking control of herself.

"I-I don't know. I just know that I woke up in St. Mungo's, Ginny was crying and I had a terrible headache." Harry frowned again.

"Hmm… This may have something to do with Voldemort…" Hermione spoke up thoughtfully, ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who still cringed a bit.

"But-hey, he was killed. Right? Or do you mean…Merlin; could he have come back again?" Ron gasped.

"No, no. I am sure that he is not alive. But…it could be some Death Eater avenging. After all, Harry killing Voldemort pulled them all into danger. And also, their fellow DEs were arrested. And the remaining had to once again make up that they 'Imperiused', 'blackmailed' or something else. Like Lucius Malfoy did last time…" Hermione concluded darkly.

"Oops." George grumped.

" That's right. I suppose now we need to protect Harry from not the paparazzi but the 'ex'-Death Eaters." Ginny sighed.

"Geez, will he ever leave me alone…" Harry rolled his eyes, talking of Voldemort.

Ginny patted his back comfortingly as the Weasleys and Hermione filed out quietly, giving Harry and Ginny privacy.

"Gin…" Harry began.

"No, don't you dare. We are not breaking up because of some stupid DE. OK?" Ginny growled furiously at him.

"But you will be in dang…"

"Oh come on now, Harry, I am not breaking up with you. I am clingy like that. And really, are you tired of protecting me?" Ginny joked.

"No. You know I can never be tired of or protecting my baby," he grinned she crashed towards him emotionally, kissing him passionately.

"I am so, so glad that you're OK. I nearly died," she whispered to him that evening as they both rocked back and forth, hands tightly held and foreheads bumping lightly against each others.

"I am sorry…" Harry whispered.

"No, no, it is not your fault…"

"But I am still sorry. All those precious tears that you shed, Ginny…" He bent over and kissed her eyelids softly.

"I heard what you said to me when I was in the comatose state, Gin. Not clearly but bits and pieces…Enough for it to make sense. And I want you to know: You aren't terrible, but wonderful. There will come a day when I am not alive, I don't want you to stop living then, you need to carry on, you hear me? Die, for me? I am not worth it! And you think you aren't enough? You are so, so much more, love. You HAVE been relieving me of pain. In fact, the reason why I haven't died of this agony yet is because of you. By being there, you make me live a moment longer. Make me eager to get up so that I could look in your beautiful brown eyes and feel like I am the luckiest man in the whole world! You cure me, you heal me, and you are everything. I live for you, will always live for you, and forever be there for you. Please, don't ever think that I don't need you. Don't ever underestimate yourself. Ginny Weasley, you are my life, and I can never hurt you. That meaning I can never hurt myself…" he smirked naughtily, Ginny reached up and kissed him all the while sobbing her eyes out.

"Never even thought that it would hurt me to see you so distraught? I promised you eternal happiness. And right after I promise you…I make you cry like that? I am sorry…" he continued.

"I love you. I love you. I love you…" she cried softly as she hugged him tightly.

"I know, love. I love you too. More than you will ever know…" he whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

And they did what couples do best: Kiss.

****

Epilogue:

Turned out that it was indeed a Death Eater who had not been arrested, called Kans Williams who had attempted to use a Dark spell on Harry's nerve; he had tried his very best to make it look like suicide…Too bad for him, Harry was safe and not dumb. He was caught within two weeks by none other than Ron, who had started investigating immediately with his force of top Dark Wizard catchers and was sentenced a death penalty, for attempted murder; following the Dark Lord; practicing the Dark Arts; torturing Muggles; and murder of various Muggles and Wizards.

As for Harry and Ginny, well, they married in three months.

Currently they are proud parents of James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. Ginny is pregnant with the third child; Harry has his fingers crossed for a girl this time. He wants to call her Lily, while Ginny wants the middle name to be Luna. Harry whole heartedly agrees.

It came as no surprise that Luna Lovegood was shocked to hear that and that she too shed some happy tears, while claiming that it was merely because of Snarklet Loly who can make anybody's eyes water.

Same old Luna, right?

Ron and Hermione finally got around to marrying each other. Now they fight constantly; even while they are making out. Hugh and Rose are used to seeing them shag all over the house, unlike James and Albus who turn green merely by hearing the word, 'snog.'

Mrs. Weasley, whose soul, as she had announced, became even more 'blessed' when George too announced that he was going to get married to Angelina.

Needless to say, there were happiness, merriment and PDAs all around.

Isn't that how it's supposed to be?

* * *

**Author's Note: AND THAT IS HOW IT ENDED. Yay. Haha. How did you all find it, my amigos? Eh? Corny? I know, I know, but…I don't care, hehe :P Tell me if you liked the ending. I decided to not make Harry a suicidal. When I thought about it, it didn't fit in so…he was almost murdered! Aah.**__

And many thanks to my BETA: EMMALEIGH (aka X.x.siriusly.lily.x.X) I am reading her stories, and whoa dude! Not saying this cuz she BETAed for me, no, but because she IS good. Check it out sometimes, you won't regret it!

****

There you go,

Ginny.

****

Believe me, after the first round of reviews, I had serious doubts about this chapter…I mean, the second chapter was so dark and grim and this was a lit more light… I can't stand that I make you so sad…! And…I genuinely hope that you all wouldn't kill me for the…'immature' (?) ending… (looks on the floor abashedly)

All kinds of reviews heartily appreciated. Believe me; I took my sweet time in writing this chapter so I seriously need your feedback.

Didn't initially intend to add that epilogue, but it just found its place. )

I am serious; tell me how you found it.  
If you liked this, feel free to check my other stories.


End file.
